


I'll be home for Christmas

by NekoGotMyBack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, High School Reunion, M/M, NCT 2020, Reunion Party, Taeyong is a lil bitter at the beginning, They smoke but it's not that big of a deal, secretly still wipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoGotMyBack/pseuds/NekoGotMyBack
Summary: On a chilling Christmas night, two people find their way back to each other through their shared past.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Under The Mistletoe





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> UTM01: Johnny and Taeyong meets again at a Christmas Party and are forced to go down memory lane
> 
> I hope that the person who promted this and the person who originally chose this prompt enjoy what I've written down for this ^^ I would’ve liked to write more but sadly school got in the way (as always) so hope this will be enough! Merry Christmas!

Taeyong was currently counting down the amount of times where he could have possibly prevented himself from getting in the current situation he was in. The current situation being that he was seated at Moon Taeil’s dinner table for a highschool volleyball team Christmas reunion party with Johnny Suh right across the table from him. His first mistake was asking Doyoung if the male had received the invitation card too, if he pretended like he never had gotten it the younger male wouldn’t have dragged him along. Doyoung had been persistent on going, and it would hurt Tayeong’s imaginary pride if all of his high school best friends would find out he was simply not there because he didn’t feel like it, and not because he had suddenly fallen sick. 

Taeyong remembered the deal they made with the whole team in the last year of highschool that they were all together. Taeil had been the one to graduate the first and the male made them swear that after ten years they would meet up again, regardless of the fact if they were still in touch or not. Taeyong had not expected that the said meet up would actually occur, high school friends were high school friends for a reason. Back then he still had been young, dumb and akward. He grew as a person over time and all of the people currently sitting at the table with him had no longer a place in his life with Doyoung being an exception, and that was okay, but that also was why he would rather have called in sick than show up but alas. He was here and not letting his mood dampen everyone else's Christmas spirit.

Johnny had grown up nicely too. He looks even more dashing than Taeyong could remember from the days they dated in highschool. The male had been Taeyong’s very first boyfriend and also his very first heartbreak. They didn’t part in an all too bad way, Johnny moved back to America to pursue his education there and at that time the distance had been too big for two eighteen year olds who supposedly were in love. He wondered if the elder male was married yet. He knew Johnny always wanted to have kids by the age of 25, the both of them are 28 by now, did he succeed in fulfilling his wish? Back here in Korea? Taeyong was shocked when he took off his scarf, hung away his jacket and stepped into the warm living room of Taeil’s house to be met by the sight of Johnny. He didn’t know the male moved back here, and was slightly offended the elder never contacted him to announce his return and undying love for him. Maybe it was better like this, Taeyong doesn’t even know why he expected that from someone he dated in highschool. Maybe because it was the only relationship he had ever put effort into. His college years mainly consisted of sleeping around and basically avoiding every emotional connection he could, he even fought about it with Doyoung who had cussed him out for being careless.

The soft screeching noise of Johnny sliding back his chair awoke him from his thoughts. 

“I’m going outside to smoke, I don’t know if anybody else needs to?”

After a second of silence his traitorous best friend spoke up, “Taeyong smokes too, he can come with”. He should’ve quit the bad habit months ago, like he promised he would.

They put their coats on in silence. As soon as they stepped outside on the poarch Taeyong could feel the cold biting away at his cheeks. It had snowed the three nights before this one, covering the whole street with the glossy white substance. The Christmas lights on the outside of the neighbour’s house were still flickering, and if Taeyong wasn’t currently shivering from the freezing temperatures he may have taken the time to appreciate even more of the Christmas decorations surrounding him. 

Johnny handed him a lit cigarette, the small stick of tobacco almost seemed to burn between his fingers. The smoke filling his lungs was an unpleasant but satisfying feeling, like finally scratching that itch you weren’t able to reach, except that itch actually was a mosquito bite and would only itch more when you stopped scratching. Smoking was a habit he picked up in the darker period of his life, it was the only thing able to distract him from his stress. It had been his me-time where he was able to control just a few minutes of his day to recollect his thoughts before diving back into chaos. 

“Do you remember our first Christmas together?”

The question lingered in the air for a while, Johnny's furrowed brows showing he clearly had been thinking about it for some time. 

“Of Course I do, it’s one of the most memorable ones I’ve had” Taeyong admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed about how true that statement was.

“My mom was so excited to meet you, when i told her about this reunion she asked about you again” Johnny said, the smile he was wearing audible in his speech.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ 11 years ago _

  
  


Sure, Taeyong was very proud of Johnny for coming out to his parents. They had been talking about it for months, Taeyong shutting down every possible doom scenario Johnny could come up with. He never met the Suh family before, but from what Johnny told him about them the only thing they would do upon hearing that Johnny has a boyfriend was shower him with love, and to his relief that was exactly what they did when Johnny finally told them.

However, it had not once crossed his mind that there was a possibility that with the holidays coming up they would invite him and his parents over for a Chirtmas dinner at their place. Taeyong had thought about lying and saying that his parents wanted to celebrate with their family, but their moms apparently already became friends on facebook so there was no way he could lie himself out of this situation. Doyoung had scolded him for even trying to get out of it, afterall he was supposed to support Johnny through thick and thin.

_ “You’re being selfish” _

_  
_ _ “Being selfish is okay sometimes!” _

_ “Why do you even want to cancel this?” _

_ “It’s scary!” _

And it was scary, the drive to the Suh house had been filled with his parents happily singing along to every annoying Christmas song on the radio while Taeyong had tried to stop his leg from nervously bouncing up and down while clutching his small duffle bag in his arms like his life depended on it. He had texted Johnny when he and his parents left the house and all he received from the elder was a kissy face emoji that seemed to be mocking him. Johnny met his parents before, so this whole ordeal was no biggy for him. Taeyong was going to meet Johnny’s parents for the first time, with his own mom and dad watching from the sidelines. The embarrassing factor of that situation was already heating his cheeks up to a rosey red. 

The car came to a stop in front of an unfamiliar house in an unfamiliar street. Taeyong straightened his back and let out a huff before bravely opening his car door and marching up to the Suh house, ringing the doorbell before he could change his mind. By the time the front door was finally opening his parents had already gathered behind him and to Taeyong’s ultimate relief it was Johnny who opened the door for them. He quickly gave his boyfriend a hug before quickly diving into the warmth of the home, hoping his toes didn’t freeze off already. 

The entrance area was a narrow hallway with a few hooks on the wall for Jackets. At the end of the hallway was a wooden staircase that led to the upstairs living area. both on the left and the right was a door, and Taeyong assumed that one of them led to a toilet.

After he threw his winter coat onto one of the hooks his eyes scanned over the opposite wall. It was filled with pictures of Johnny and his family. One of them seemed to be at some sort of waterpark, a Johnny around two years old with floaties around his tiny arms was sitting on the shoulders of a slender man, hair already slightly greying at his temples. Another one was a picture of a woman sitting in a chair with the tiniest baby in her arms. The woman had a striking resemblance to Johnny himself, a kind smile on her face that seemed all too familiar. It made Taeyong feel at ease.

He may have never met the Suhs in person, but he still kind of knew them through all the stories Johnny had told him. 

Johnny guided the three of them out of the hallway into the living area where both misses and mister Suh were sitting on the couch while nursing a cup of tea. The two of them stood up and immediately greeted their guests. Taeyong’s parents handed over some kind of wine to them before Taeyong was finally able to properly greet them. Johnny’s mom placed her warm hands on his cheeks before exclaiming how happy she was to finally meet him and how handsome he was (that of course was something Taeyong was more than happy to hear), Johnny’s dad kept it simple with a hefty handshake and a kind smile. 

While their parents were making conversation about God knows what Johnny had carefully laced their fingers together, a simple and quite normal gesture for two people in a relationship, but it still managed to put a blush on Taeyong’s face every time Johnny would do it. The elder let them up the stairs and before Taeyong could complain how this was rude to Johnny’s parents the elder male hushed him. 

“I want to give you your present early”

Johnny’s room was tidier than Taeyong had expected from him and a little voice in the back of his head had whispered to him that the elder probably had cleaned it for his arrival. He let his hands slide over the desk where Johnny’s pc was placed before taking a seat in the gaming chair while quietly watching his boyfriend reach into the very back of his closet. Taeyong took his time further inspecting the room. There were several posters on the walls of singers Taeyong had no clue about, there was one kind of messy pile of video games right underneath Johnny’s bedside table. The thing that stood out most and made the butterflies in his stomach erupt was a small picture frame on said bedside table which held a picture of Taeyong and Johnny at the zoo, one of their very first dates. It had been quite a sunny day and had ended with both them suffering from a sunburn on their arms while they had their first kiss together in the very back of the bus that was taking them back home.

Unexpectedly Johnny took a seat in Taeyong’s lab, making the younger groan under the extra weight before he was handed a tiny white box with a bright red ribbon wrapper around it. 

“My mom packed it up for me” Johnny said somewhat proudly, making Taeyong let out a soft chuckle.

He took his time untying the bow, handling the small present like an ancient artifact that could break under the slightest pressure. Johnny was always generous with presents, sometimes more than Taeyong would like him to be, but for some reason this one felt extra special. Maybe because it was at the Suh’s home, maybe because it was Christmas, maybe because Johnny was looking at him with so much expectation in his eyes or maybe because it was simply all of those things combined.

Inside of the small box was a very dainty necklace with a pendant that he recognized all too well. The tears that sprung into his eyes were quickly wiped by loving hands and Taeyong had simply lost all korean vocabulary he had learned in his seventeen years of life, so instead of thanking Johnny like a normal person he started ugly sobbing making his boyfriend laugh at his pathetic state before the elder stood up and pulled him in the tightest hug ever. 

“I know losing Ruby was very hard for you, and since you always drew her like that I thought it would be nice to make it into a pendant. I hope you like it?”

Taeyong nodded before finally calming down and reaching up on his tippy toes to give Johnny a small kiss. The two of them spent time in Johnny's bedroom until Taeyong was positive he no longer looked like he cried his eyes out. He marched downstairs with Johnny in tow, proudly wearing one of the best presents he had ever received and showing it off to his mother as soon as he got the chance. 

The dinner went smoothly and the night went by quicker than expected. After they all stuffed themselves they played games until Taeyong’s parents decided it was time to go home. The male quickly retrieved the duffle bag from their car before waving his parents goodbye. 

His Christmas ended cuddled up to Johnny’s side in the small twin-sized bed in his room, drifting away while he felt two plush lips press the most feather light kisses on his forehead.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ Present _

  
  
  


Taeyong threw the finished cigarette on the ground before putting it out with his foot. 

“I still have that necklace, you know?” He said with a soft chuckle before turning his head to look at Johnny, a smile curling at his lips when he saw the male was already looking at him. 

Johnny smiled right back at him. “I didn’t, should I feel honored?”

“Of course you should” The two of them laughed before Johnny put his cigarette out on the ground too, making Taeyong slightly sad when he realized this moment with Johnny was coming to an end and made him slightly desperate to prolong it as much as he could.

“When did you come back to Korea?”

“Five years ago. My dad was sick but he’s doing alright now, never really had the urge to go back to the states afterwards. Did you expect a card or something?” Johnny asked in a teasing manner.

“I mean, you could have sent a text” Taeyong huffed while he bumped his shoulder into Johnny’s. 

“I sadly lost your number when I changed my own, I would appreciate it if you could maybe give it to me again tho?” The elder said before fishing his phone out of his back pocket. “only if you want to, of course. No pressure whatsoever”.

Taeyong did his best not to laugh at the slowly darkening blush on the taller’s cheekbones before he took the phone and entered his number while silently thanking the Christmas spirits (and maybe also Doyoung a little bit) for getting him to this stupid reunion party.


End file.
